Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Good Morning". Plot (In space, a spaceship is flying to the moon as the spaceship land on the ground. The spaceman is a fox as he got out of the spaceship to look for a place to mark the flag somewhere.) *Fox Spaceman: Okay, now we are at the moon. Look how beautiful this place is. This make me want to go and eat the biggest cheese on the planet with a lot of holes. Now moving on to the rock ground. (The fox spaceman walk to the moon to find a place to put the flag on the ground) *Fox Spaceman: It seems that there is a place to place that flag somewhere. Ah ha, bingo! There it is. *place the flag on the moon* And this is how a mission is done. (Suddenly, a big worm monster pop out of the moon, turning out to be a worm planet) *Fox Spaceman: Uh oh, this is not the type of moon i'm in. I'm in another planet! I gotta run! (The fox spaceman run as the big worm monster run to the fox spaceman as the fox spaceman trip over a rock to the camera with the video pausing in a black and white screen. The video was shown at a science class.) *Rat Scientist Teacher: As you may know, the NASA research team has discovered another deadly planet that look like the moon. A big looking worm ate one of the greatest members in history. Jake McCoy. He will be remembered as always for discovering such great planets like Saturn. *Professor Chi-Chi: Man, all of this spacey stuff look so cheesy that it make me want to go to the whole moon and see some deadly animal living there. *Fox Student: This guy was a legend. He went to Mars, collect rocks around the world and skate around the rings of Saturn. *Professor Chi-Chi: He's a very fast space explorer. One of a kind. *Fox Student: I'm gonna miss him. *Professor Chi-Chi: Me too. This guy was a great mystery to all of us. *Fox Student: I loved this guy. He was even better than that infamous supervillain Brutox. *Professor Chi-Chi: Brutox will never learn. He never ever change at all. *Fox Student: That what we're talking about. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh boy. *Fox Student: Everything will never be the same without Jake McCoy. *Professor Chi-Chi: One day, i will be like him. And all of that matter, i will build a rocket to go to the moon. YEARS LATER (In the present day, two years following the events of Brutox's wrath, Professor Chi-Chi wake up in his lab to get his laptop going) *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay, it's time to get some lab business going. I better be checking on my laptop. (At Pat and Stan's house, Pat and Stan wake up on a quite morning day on the bed) *Pat: *yawns* Good morning Stan. *Stan: Ah, the sun is up. Look like we have another day of peace and quiet. *Pat: Let's go have some breakfast. *Stan: You bet. (At the kitchen, Pat prepare some eggs as Stan cook up some french toast) *Stan: Ah, who needed a little cinnamon on the toast. *Pat: No hot peppers needed. *Stan: Ah ha. No trick this time. *Pat: Good for you. I'll making myself some eggs. *Stan: Ooh, are they fried? Scrambled? Gooey? *Pat: I'm making them scrambled. *Stan: *squeeze the towel* Grrrrrrr, better scrambled them up. *Pat: That's the big voice! *Stan: I am strong like a hyena! *Pat: Looking good over there. *Stan: Are the eggs ready? *Pat: Yeah. They should be ready by now. *Stan: Uh huh. This smells good. *Pat: Time for the plates. (Pat and Stan are done cooking breakfast as they eat to eat the eggs, waffles and bread at the counter) *Pat: *eat the eggs* Mmm, yummy. *Stan: Good old waffles, the syrup taste better with this. *Pat: I thought butter taste better with pancakes. *Stan: It only depends. Not everything can taste better with something. *Pat: That's fine by me. I'm just going to eat my eggs for now. *Stan: You think salt is your friend? *Pat: No. Not at all. *Stan: No more questions and let's get our body full with food. *Pat: Okay. Just take your time and eat. *Stan: Whatever. (At Emily's house, Emily prepare some homemade muffins in the oven) *Emily: Ah man, these muffins will be round and golden in a minute. I can't wait to devour on these. (Stuart is at his van house, cooking up some fish) *Stuart: Ah, fish of the day. I better cook these up for breakfast. Who cares if you eat fish in the middle of breakfast. (At Stephanie's house, Stephanie is paining a picture of a mountain) *Stephanie: Ah, things are going good. This mountain is about ready for display. (Lili is planting the carrots in her garden as the little bunnies play around with the carrots) *Lili: Kids, don't go too far with those carrots. Momo, stop that. These carrots are just planted and ready to be filled with water. *pour the water to the carrots* Ah, they will grow as soon as possible. (Pat and Stan are finished eating their breakfast) *Pat: Man, now i am stuffed with food. *Stan: This is pretty tasty. I love it. *Pat: I feel like i'm ready to start the day. *Stan: Good day to you. *Pat: I'm just getting started. *Stan: Let's clean those dishes up. *Pat: Yeah. Every time we eat, we clean up afterwards. *Stan: That's correct. Let's clean up. *Pat: Okay Stan. I guess our break here is done. *Stan: But we haven't started our break. We just started the day. *Pat: I wanna go check on Professor Chi-Chi. But let's do some plate cleaning. *Stan: Fine. No problem at all. *Pat: Gotta get the soap. *Stan: And some sponge. *Pat: Just add some water to it. *Stan: I know what to do Pat. *Pat: Are you mad? Or not. *Stan: Ha ha, very funny Pat. *Pat: I'm being just like a comedian. *Stan: Come on now, just clean the plates. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is checking on the news in his laptop) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, news. I always wanted to check the current events on those stories. What a snoozer. *Stuart: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: Who is it? *Stuart: It's me Stuart. Can i come in? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sure. Come in. *Stuart: *enter the lab* Hey Chi-Chi. Looking good for a single morning. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hello my friend. It seem that you're in a good start. How are you doing? *Stuart: Looking fine. I just wanna to see that laptop of yours. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, i didn't make it. I bought it last year since my old one broke down from that virus of mine i just invented to track down the villains' computers. *Stuart: Oh my, i hate viruses. I remember having one back in 2005 and my good old computer broke down because of this. *Professor Chi-Chi: So it has been 10 years since the virus broke your computer. *Stuart: Yeah. We're in 2015 and it's the tenth anniversary that my old computer earned a single virus. Gosh, i hate it when that happens. *Professor Chi-Chi: That does it. Viruses must go. *Stuart: Uh huh, they suck. *Professor Chi-Chi: Anyways, my dimensional cube is still here and what do you expect is some new inventions that will expand the lifeform of space and time. *Stuart: Wow. *Professor Chi-Chi: Why? It's just my latest invention. *Stuart: Well i like it. It look really cool. *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't be too sassy about it. *Staurt: Whatever you say Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: This is the map of the Solar System. We live on a nice planet called Earth. *Stuart: Aww, what a cute little planet we are in. *Professor Chi-Chi: Just the way you are. *Stuart: Oh lord. *Professor Chi-Chi: That's enough. Take a look and goodbye. *Stuart: Fine Professor Chi-Chi, have it your way. (Back at Pat and Stan's house, Pat and Stan are cleaning the dishes) *Pat: Cleaning the dishes is so fun, right Stan? *Stan: Yeah. Cleaning is just cleaning for caring. *Pat: Soap a delic. *Stan: Boom a dong. *Pat: Like a bing, baba boom. *Stan: Hey, you said the famous line. *Pat: Cha-ching. *Stan: Okay, that's enough words for today. *Pat: Ahhh, you're pulling my leg. *Stan: Oh really? *Pat: Kazoom! *Stan: Ah, what a single life of being at home. *Pat: Yeah. I think we're done cleaning the plates. *Stan: I know. Hey, looking clean for ya. *Pat: Perfect shape. Let's sit down. *Stan: Alright. What a way of life. *Pat: Yeah. We're done. *Stan: Come on, i have room for you. *Pat: Fine. Whatever you want to call it. *stop cleaning the plates and sit with Stan at the sofa* Ah, what a day. *Stan: I feel smooth. *Pat: Yeah, this is the life. *Stan: Uh huh, i love my life. *Pat: Me too. *Stan: I feel like staying at home all day long. TIMON AND PUMBAA MEETS PAT & STAN 3 (At the Jungle Oasis, Timon is getting ready to jump into the pool with Simba, Bunga, Pumbaa, Mody and Dacey) *Simba: Timon, are you ready to jump? *Timon: Yes. Count me in. One, two, three! *jump in the pool* Yeah! *Pumbaa: Splash me in. *Bunga: *giggle* *Mody: Ha ha ha. There's water all over me. *Dacey: But you are already covered in water. *Mody: Dang. *Timon: Oh yeah. Who wanna go next? *Pumbaa: Ooh, me. Pick me. *Timon: Go for it bestest friend. *Pumbaa: Yay. *Simba: Why is Pumbaa you're bestest friend, but not me? *Timon: Me and Pumbaa have been friends for so long. We met each other at the grasslands. See? *Simba: Okay, am i'm a bestest friend to you? *Timon: Yes. You are my bestest friend. *Simba: Well, it's a Hakuna Matata for us. *Timon: Oh boy, what a miracle. *Pumbaa: Here i go! *jump and splash in the water* *Simba: Hey. *Timon: What a water splash. *Pumbaa: Yep. That's me alright. *Simba: Okay. I'm going in. *Timon: Go ahead big boy. Show us what you got with your Hakuna Matata style. *Simba: I got this. Come on Simba, you're the king of Pride Rock. You gotta show your happy mode when you're in the jungle and not with Nala all the time. *Timon: Are you ready to jump? *Simba: Yeah. You know i am. *Timon: Just jump. You have been sitting there and talking by yourself. *Simba: No i'm not. I'm just walking to the rock where i can jump. *Timon: Just do it. *Simba: Alright. Lion ball! *jump and splash in the water* *Bunga: Whoa. New high score. *Mody: That's bonkers. *Dacey: He splashed our food. *Timon: Oh no. The grubs are a mess. They went to the water. Oh well, we're not hungry after all. *Simba: Yeah. I'm the king of the jungle. *Pumbaa: You guys rock the jungle. *Bunga: Yeah. It's a Zuka Zama for me. *Mody: Fresh-a-delic. *Dacey: Let's go cook some food. *Mody: Uh huh, now i'm hungry. *Timon: I bet someone is going to make me a grub sandwich. (At the campfire, Mody and Dacey cook some grubs for everyone) *Mody: Free grubs for the people! *Dacey: Come and get them boys. *Timon: Ooh, grubs. *Pumbaa: Yummy yummy yummy. *Simba: Oh boy, i want some. *Mody: I'm just cooking up. *Bunga: Fresh from the campfire. *Timon: Oh boy, give me some. *Mody: Go get them. I have them right on the leaf. *Timon: Food! *Pumbaa: It's breakfast time. *Mody: Eat up. *Bunga: Ooh, i'll take the blue one. *Mody: Go grab any meal you like. *Simba: Yeah. *eat the grubs* *Timon: Grubby time. *eat the grubs* *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *eat the grubs* *Mody: *eat the grubs* Not bad. *Dacey: They taste great with sauce. *Timon: Man, these grubs are the best. *Mody: I feel like a good cook. *Dacey: Me too. *Timon: This stuff taste delicious. *Pumbaa: Crunchy like a utamu. *Bunga: Utamu? Ooh, i love Utamu. *Simba: Utamu is one of the rarest grubs i've ever tasted. *Timon: I wonder why my nephew likes it alot. *Bunga: It's so tasty. *Mody: Fresh on the inside. *Dacey: I feel like a hungry man. (Back at Pat and Stan's house, Pat is playing darts with Stan) *Pat: Yay! I got the high score. *Stan: What the? Why would you get the highest score? All i ever get is a 30% of points. *Pat: Nah, only the champions get the best score out of the 5 points. *Stan: You're doing it all wrong. These red lines are the minuses! *Pat: 2 - 2 = 0. I see what you mean. *Stan: Yeah, you're good with this Math stuff. I can even beat you with a higher score. *throw the dart at the target* Yeah! *Pat: What? You beat me. *Stan: That the only score i can get. I win! You lose. *Pat: Ugh, great job Stan. Next time, we're playing soccer. *Stan: Soccer up my butt. *???: *knock on the door* *Pat: Who is it? *Professor Chi-Chi: Open up. It's me, Chi-Chi. *Pat: Ooh. *open the door* Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hello there. Please let me in and we need to discuss about this. (Pat, Stan and Professor Chi-Chi sit down on the sofa for a meeting discussion) *Pat: So professor, what do you want from us? *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, there is something i need to tell you about. *Stan: Like what? *Professor Chi-Chi: Several years ago, there was this fox spaceman named Jake McCoy. *Pat: Huhhh!? *Stan: Jake McCoy. No. He died before we were born. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah. He is a famous spaceman known for traveling to many planets. Many, many, many, many planets in the whole universe. *Pat: Did he met some aliens? *Professor Chi-Chi: How do you know? *Stan: Remember when you tried to talk to aliens, the UFO actually came in the night and tried to capture us all. *Pat: Ahh! That's a long time ago. *Stan: Pat! *Professor Chi-Chi: Stop with the screaming. I can't tell my story without any conflict. *Pat: What kind of conflict? The universe? *Professor Chi-Chi: The universe, yeah. *Pat: What about it?! *Professor Chi-Chi: He was eaten by a giant worm. *Pat: Oh no. *Stan: This hurt my feelings. *Professor Chi-Chi: Guys, what point of story telling do you not understand? *Pat: I'm going to visit Timon and Pumbaa for a while. *Stan: Yeah. Let's chill out to give all of our worries away. *Professor Chi-Chi: But next time, try to tell me before our meeting is done. (At Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is looking for his Dimensional Cube 3000 in a pile of items on a box) *Professor Chi-Chi: Where it is? A rubber duck? No. A toothbrush? No. A calculator? Nah, just for Math. *Pat: I really need to get this giant worm nightmare out of my head. *Stan: Will you quit worrying about it? *Professor Chi-Chi: There. Ah ha. *grab the dimensional cube* This cube has been sitting for a while for all year long. *Pat: Yeah. Now we can go and visit Timon and Pumbaa anytime we want. *Stan: We shouldn't have keep the cube at home ever since Brutox got arrested for his crimes. *Professor Chi-Chi: This is what i'm talking about. Are you ready to go? *Pat: Yes. *Professor Chi-Chi: Do you have your phone with you so you can call me at all times? *Pat: Um? *Stan: Nah. *Professor Chi-Chi: Take those earbuds with you. They're like headphones, but you can wear them on your ears and talk to them anytime you like. I'm going to call you at all times whatever you need me for. *Pat: Right at your service. *Professor Chi-Chi: Here. *give his earbuds to Pat and Stan* Take them with you and off you go, watch out for any trouble. *Pat: You got it. *Stan: No predators, no nothing. *Professor Chi-Chi: *press the cube button to Hakuna Matata* Enjoy! *Pat: Yahoo! *jump in the portal* *Stan: Wait for me Pat. *jump in the portal* *Professor Chi-Chi: I'm going to order me a sandwich at Subway. (Back at Hakuna Matata, Timon and the gang are chilling out at the jacuzzi) *Timon: Ah, fresh breath of the jacuzzi. *Pumbaa: This thing make me wanna bubble up. *Bunga: Just like at Hakuna Matata Falls. *Simba: Home Sweet Jungle. *Timon: How's the king job doing for you? *Simba: It was pretty soild. Today i'm taking a break and one of my animal friends are going to guard the Pride Rock from me to prevent from hyenas coming in. *Timon: Eek! You know that i hate hyenas. *Simba: Me too. They stink. *Bunga: Just like Janja and his herd of hyenas. *Timon: Don't wanna talk about that. *Pumbaa: Uh oh, i got a really bad feeling? *Mody: What happen? *Dacey: Is the world ending? *Pumbaa: No. Something is about to pop out of my butt. *Bunga: Oh come on Pumbaa, you know you're always making jokes like this like when you teached me to pass gass in front of the hyenas. *Pumbaa: I.....i.........i.....need to go now. *Timon: What? But we just got here. *Pumbaa: *fart with bubbles* Ah, much better. *Timon: Oh, Pumbaa. How could you? *Simba: You just make the bubbles pop even more. *Pumbaa: Yeah, excuse me. *Bunga: That was so hilarious. *Mody: Oh boy, here we go again. *Dacey: That was funny Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: Yeah. Now i feel better after eating all of that grub stuff. *Timon: Who knew when to like grubs and when to start eating them. (Meanwhile, Pat and Stan arrive from teleporting from the portal) *Pat: Wow, we made it. *Stan: The jungle hasn't change for a while. *Pat: Now all we gotta do is find the gang. *Stan: Yep. The gang is where the jungle is. *Pat: Let's go. *Stan: Wait for me Pat. *Pat: I'm going to catch you right away. *Stan: Oh no you don't. You always run like this like when you discover the treasure of Pit and Mortimer. *Pat: We did that together. No one care about that treasure stuff anymore. *Stan: Oh yeah, watch til you see the end of the light! *Pat: You didn't want me to hit on the spotlight. *trip and slide over the ground* Ahhhh! *Stan: Pat! *Pat: *scream and land on the ground* *Stan: Pat! Are you okay? *Pat: Yes, i'm alright. Hey, whoa? Stan, come check this out. *Stan: What? *walk to the ground where Pat is* What do you want me to walk me through? *Pat: Look! A spaceship. *Stan: Wow, this jungle has a spaceship? It's old, no one ever really go through into it. *Pat: I wonder what's on the inside? *Stan: Well let's see. *Pat: Okay. I hope there's no bugs or monsters crawling over inside. (Inside of the spaceship, everything is in dust and only a skeleton of a three-eyed alien is seen) *Pat: Ahh! What is that? *Stan: What is what? *Pat: That! *Stan: Oh, that's just a skeleton. *Pat: But there's a creature with a eye on top like a antenna. *Stan: That must be a alien's body. *Pat: Aliens?! The aliens are real, the aliens are real. Real real real real real! *Stan: Stop overreacting! You overreact like many times like when Pimon and Tumbaa tried to take over the world. *Pat: That was two years ago. Now we're in 2015 and you still complain like a maniac. *Stan: I am not a maniac. *Pat: Oh yeah. Wait til i get a load of this! *hit the button* (The spaceship screens are turned on in front of Pat and Stan) *Spaceship Voice: Welcome, astronaut. *Stan: It talks? *Pat: It's a woman's voice. Most voice-overs come from ladies. *Stan: Like Stephanie. *Pat: Ah. *Stan: We really need to get out of here. That spaceship could get us to a lot of trouble. *Pat: Yeah. I know that we could get Timon and Pumbaa and the whole Pride Lands to a lot of trouble. Let's move. *Stan: Right at your service. (Back with Timon's gang, they are leaving the jacuzzi and cleaning themselves with a big leaf) *Timon: Man, what a breakout. *Pumbaa: I feel clean like a dog. *Simba: Ah. *shake his fur* All better. *Mody: Ooh. *Dacey: You look like a funny disco man. *Simba: Hey. *Bunga: All clean, all better. *Timon: I think we should go see Ma and Uncle Max for now. *Simba: Ah man. I wonder what your Ma and Uncle Max are going to do. *Timon: Uncle Max always complains. But we can''t help it.'' *Pumbaa: Gosh, his attitude make me anxious. *Bunga: And tired. *pretend to sleep* *Mody: Come on Bunga, don't do any of that sleeping stuff in here. *Bunga: I'm not. I'm just being silly. *Dacey: Silly as always. Does the Lion Guard do any of the funny stuff with you? *Bunga: No. *Dacey: Of course they don't. *Simba: Let's get going you guys. Someone better use the jacuzzi by now. *Iron Joe: Oh yeah, the whole pool is on me. Cannonball! *jump in the jacuzzi* Ah! Hot. Ah, much better. *Timon: Ugh, Iron Joe. Let's just go. *Simba: Yeah. Move along people, you're going to hold up the cleaning area. *Mody: Hakuna Matata, no worries. (Back at the spaceship, the spaceship's screen is analyzing the location of the planet where the spaceship used to crash and call in three UFO ships in space. The three UFO ships are heading to Earth in the continent of Africa.) *Alien #1: Sir, a spaceship has been discovered and crashed on the distant planet on Earth 2500 years ago. *Alien #2: I knew it. His location has been found and it's dead. *Alien #3: Let's strike our move to the jungle. *Alien #1: No problem. Look like someone is going to be in trouble for this. (The UFO ships continue to fly to Earth) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters